reverse_fallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reverse Bill
Reverse Bill, better known as William 'Will' Cipher, is the reversed version of Bill Cipher. Will is powerful, considering his species, and specializes in the realm of the mind. Will was summoned by Mabel Gleeful and Dipper Gleeful and was soon trapped working as their personal slave. However, since he is enslaved, he is not capable of wielding his full strength and is somewhat of a pushover. Will is immortal, and, in some interpretations, is able to heal any wounds he receives from the Gleefuls. Appearance William's principal design is a mirror of the original Bill Cipher's design, but often color-swapped from yellow and gold to different shades of blue. Nonetheless, he originally appears as a blue triangular creature, with a single eye, and a black line as a pupil. He wears a tall, thin, black top hat, and a bow tie. However, when he is enslaved by the Gleeful twins, he is either turned into "human form" or otherwise takes on a more humanoid appearance. While the style of clothing he wears differs from artist to artist, William Cipher has blue hair and usually one eye (the other being covered by a patch), and is mostly shown wearing a blue suit and a black bow tie or a tie—or a butler's suit—in his work for the Gleefuls. When given choice of clothing, some artists will depict him in more casual clothing, such as an oversized, fuzzy sweater or other blue accessories. Personality Unlike his counterpart, Will is clueless, innocent, and naive, something the twins take great pleasure in when toying with him. He is scared or startled easily and is somewhat of a coward. However, this characteristic arises mostly in the company of the Gleefuls, implying that he only acquired this personality trait as a direct consequence of trauma from their abuses. William is also known to be very quiet and shy. He cries very often, whether from physical or emotional pain, and this habit is easily set off. Some depict William as a kindhearted creature, whose nature is for pure good (thus being the exact reverse of Gravity Falls's inherently evil, manipulative Bill Cipher), while others characterize him based solely on his fearful and traumatized reactions to everything and his ability to be manipulated. Overall, William is often not mentally or emotionally stable, trusting only a select few people and sometimes depending on them completely. He is easily manipulated through emotion or the Gleefuls' magic. Relationships Bill Cipher William is the younger brother of Bill. Bill treats will like a servant like the gleeful’s. Bill has Will follow him around a lot and have him do the dirty work. Gideon Pines During their first encounter, Will was initially startled and distrustful of Gideon. Since then, however, Gideon has always tried to be kind to the Cipher demon. They rarely meet, but when they do, Will gives him warnings about certain magical beasts and/or the Gleeful twins. Pacifica Southeast When they first met, William was so surprised by her kindness and hospitality that he thought it was a trap. This assumption was, of course, incorrect, and since then they do not meet often. When they do, he is constantly marveled by how kind she is towards him. Dipper Gleeful Dipper Gleeful, unlike his twin sister, has no pity for Will Cipher. Sometimes Dipper will use him for his vast amounts of knowledge, but mostly he enjoys in beating and torturing him. Dipper also tortures Will as a way of displaying dominance and gaining power—a reasonable conclusion, as Dipper lusts after control, particularly over a powerful dream entity. It should also be noted that Dipper frequently takes out pent-up frustrations on Will. Most of the time, Dipper doesn't even call Will by his name; he would rather use words such as 'slave' and 'useless demon', among other insults. Since Dipper loses nothing by torturing him, and because Will is immortal, it is probably that the abuse will continue for the foreseeable future. Mabel Gleeful Much like her twin brother Dipper, Mabel tortures Will often. However, unlike her twin, she does show some compassion to William, to an extent. Whether or not the kindness stems mostly from pity, their relationship turns into a somewhat friendly one. Reverse Soos While both employed by the Gleefuls, William Cipher often is not seen interacting with Reverse Soos. Soos is generally called upon to do the more "physical" or menial tasks around the Gleeful business and residence, while William is employed more for the purposes of acquiring power and knowledge beyond the Tent of Telepathy. In some stories, Reverse Soos is involved in and is aware of the twins' abuse of Will, and does nothing to hinder it, sometimes even joining in with a snide remark or intimidation directed at Will. Townspeople of Reverse Falls In most fanon, the townspeople of Reverse Falls that are not a part of the Gleeful family are unaware of Will's existence until later in the series. Most of the time, Will remains literally hidden from the public eye until his powers are revealed in one of the Gleeful's paranormal attempts at conquest. In other interpretations, Will is presented as one of the Gleeful's employees or servants, but not revealed to be a demon. However, Will is always eventually revealed to everyone as a demon, either by the Gleeful exhibiting their power, or through Gideon and Pacifica's attempts to discredit the Gleeful for their evil schemes. When in contact with other people, Will is often more focused on his tasks or his fear of the Gleeful twins, and is nervous, socially awkward, and frightened of people. However, when not under extreme stress or the threat of abuse, Will is shy, but kindhearted and friendly. Trivia * William Cipher is also sometimes referred to as Bill's twin brother, cousin, or relative, rather than his counterpart. * In some stories, William's full name is William Rehpic, the literal "reversal" of Bill Cipher's last name. * William also has many nicknames. Some from the Gleeful Twins, Pacifica, or fans themselves. A couple of examples would be: Blueberry, Bluebird, Cinnamon Roll/Bun, Demon, and Cool Ranch. ** Often, the Gleeful Twins (being manipulative and abusive owners) refuse to call Will by his real name, and simply refer to him as 'slave', 'useless demon', and other insults. Category:Characters Category:Mabel Gleeful Category:Dipper Gleeful Category:Gideon Pines Category:Reverse Falls Category:William Cipher Category:⚠️ Category:Protagonist Category:Batman’s allies Category:Heroes Category:Ask the name of the DARK KNIGHT Category:The dark knight trilogy